The Beast and A Beauty
by Toothless killer
Summary: A modern AU HTTYD story. Christopher Thomas aka Eret, is recruited by a local motorcycle club and then his life of becoming an antihero comes in at full swing. Wanna find out how his life goes on?
1. Prologue

The prologue...

We see our AntiHero walking with a slight limp. He has a head of long black hair, a pair of Crystal blue eyes, slightly tanned skin an stands at an astonishing 6 foot 6 inches. His name is Christopher Thomas. And this is his story.

Thomas walked home from home from school with a black eye, bloody lip, and his knuckles bleeding. His red and black flannel shirt was ripped and halfway on his back, his jeans were drenched in blood, who's blood he did not know or care.

He had just gotten in a fight with a few Gang members that wanted his stuff. Thomas, who had not liked to be picked on, retaliated with a right hook and was jumped. He fought back and with a ferocity unlike no other and won.

As he limped along the sidewalk he didn't see that there was a man on a motorcycle watching him. The man looked to be in his elder fifties, black sunglasses and a scar on the side of his face. The man smiles to himself and starts the engine and rode past him, but he turned around to look as he went passed and grinned at him.

Thomas saw the man ride away, he was a member of the local motorcycle club and Gang, 'Storm Riders' and saw his grin and clenched his jaw and continued his painful stretch home. When he arrived home to see his mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of champagne.

"Stupid mother..."

He walked to his room and sat on his bed. He began to to strip his clothes to see his damage.

He turned to a mirror.

'Ah shit...I'm bleeding...'

He saw a knife wound on his shoulder. It wasn't deep or life threatening, but it hurts.

Thomas walks to his bathroom and began to sanitize the wound.

'What was that biker staring at...'

He sighs as he walks out of his room to go into his kitchen, where he found his dog 'toothless.'

"Hey bubby, miss me?"

He smiles at his pet and he barks as shows no teeth.

Toothless was a rescue pet, his previous owners had used him for dog fights. When he lost the big fight the owner kicked all his teeth out and they never grew back.

Thomas opened his friend's chewy dog food and poured it into a bowl for him and he ate gleefully.

"I wish I had a person who was just like you..."

He says to himself just thinking about his crush.

She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was always bubbly and happy all the time. She had a good boyfriend, but he would always give Thomas a dangerous feeling, he would brush it off.

He decided that he had had enough sitting around and thought of how he would spend his weekend.

'Sure as hell ain't sitting in this house. I should go out for a walk.'

He stands and goes to his room to change his bandages and his shirt.

He looked himself over and saw that he looked decent enough to go out on the town.

AN: hey guys, I think I may need to start "I love a killer" over. I left out a lot of details and having your stuff being hacked makes you a little crazy. So give me feed back on this. If you want to see more leave a review and pm me if you have questions.


	2. Chapter 1

The beast and a beauty.

Chapter 1: Earning a name part 1

AN: thank you for your favs. And that one review guy. Stick it where it fits...if you can find it.

To the story!

Thomas walked around the town and had a irritable pain in his back. He ignored it and just kept walking, going nowhere in particular. He kept walking and thought for a while.

'That biker from today, he seems to intrigue me.'

He walked and looked at his usual hang out place. A club called Magoos. He had been in the inner circle for the club ever since he had turned 18. He walked inside and looked around the place.

"Hey Thomas! How you been brotha?"

He looked towards the voice and his bartender and best friend Trevor called out from behind his bar.

"Mediocre as usual, fought some Gang bangers...I won of course."

They share a small laugh and Trevor gives him a drink and he just sits at the bar watching television. His imagination was more intriguing to him.

'I wonder what that biker was looking for in me...must be recruiting...'

He finishes his drink and tosses his cup in the trash and his attention is cut when the bar chatter quiets down, he turns his head to look behind him.

A man with a Glasgow grin, long choppy hair, a leather vest and faded blue jeans.

"What? Can't a man have a drink and unwind?"

The man spoke in a deep Scottish accent and raised his hands. He walked over to the bar.

He sat quietly a watched the a football game that had seemed to be going good. Thomas did not care.

"Trevor, another please?"

Thomas was looking at the man and saw that he was wearing the same patch as the other biker from earlier.

"I assume you can figure out why I am here, right boy?"

The man said without looking away from the screen.

"That old man impressed of what he saw eh?"

Thomas chuckles and the man laughs and puts his bottle on the bar.

"Close enough! I am hear to ask you if you'd be interested in wanting to help me with a problem."

The man looks at Thomas and Thomas thinks.

'Why me?'

"What's in it for me? A jail cell, a ride to county?"

Thomas asks with a cocky tone.

"No. A chance to earn a little money and have a sit down with the club president...get you in the club."

Thomas starts to think and he sighs to himself.

"What is the problem?"

He asks waiting for the plan.

"Those Gang bangers you beat to shit are upset and they are calling my club out for the violence. We want them to understand that my club isn't the one to take accusations, so things get hairy I'll back you up. We just need you to scare them. Beat them again if you want, but kill them and you're on your own."

The man was dead serious and Thomas grinned.

"And you know exactly where they are, don't you?"

The man grins.

"Aye. You're in?"

Thomas nods.

"I want those boys to know what happens when you trifle with a family of warriors."

The man sighed in a mocking way.

"Name is Gobbs."

"Thomas."

"Do good tonight, that name will be irrelevant." Gobbs told Thomas with a light chuckle.

Thomas stood from his stool and left a ten for a tip for Trevor.

"Let's go have some fun."

Gobbs followed while chuckling at Thomas' cocky attitude.

Thomas had to ride bitch with Gobbs to the Gang bangers little club house. Irritable and heavy bassed rap music played annoyingly as they looked from the edge of the street.

"Alright lad, time to show what you're made of."

Gobbs watched from his motorcycle and Thomas sighs in annoyance as he walked into the house.

It wasn't even ten seconds Thomas was jumped by the guys that had tried to beat him down earlier that day. One brandished a knife and another a pistol.

'Well shit...this'll be interesting.'

An: well what should happen guys? Give me a review and done great ideas. Let's make this a great story!


End file.
